39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Kabra
Ian Kabra and his sister, Natalie Kabra make up one of the teams in the race for The 39 Clues. His family are the leaders of the Lucian Branch. He was fourteen years old in the original Series 1, but is sixteen years old in Series 2, both times the same age as Amy Cahill. 'Personality' Ian is fourteen, and is described in the 39 Clues books as being extremely good-looking and handsome. He has tan skin, amber eyes, and silky black hair. He has a British accent and dresses in fine clothing (suits, Armani shirts, etc.). He sometimes acts older than his current age, but sometimes he can be immature. Ian Kabra is Natalie Kabra's older brother, and presumes he is also in charge of her. He has a crush on Amy Cahill but he won't admit it, even to himself. He knows that to the world, he has it all. However, he always tried to please his mother, until he realized what his mother was. Ian enjoys playing competitive polo. 'Family' Vikram Kabra - Father (in hiding) Isabel Kabra - Mother (in prison; estranged) Natalie Kabra - Younger Sister Jane Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) Thomas Cahill- Great x22 Granduncle (deceased) Luke Cahill- Great x22 Grandfather (deceased) Katherine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) Madeleine Cahill- Great x22 Grandaunt (deceased) Gideon Cahill- Great x 23 Grandfather (deceased) Olivia Cahill- Great x23 Grandmother (deceased) 'Appearances' ''The Maze of Bones It is his first appearance in the book, he accepted the challenge of finding the 39 Clues. He appears in a scene where he tricks Amy that he poisoned her brother Dan and that he (Ian) has the antidote. Amy gives him the lead in hopes of getting the "antidote" and Ian escapes. Before that he appears in the Maze of Bones with his sister. They attempt to knock out Amy and Dan with a dart gun, but Alistair Oh tackles the Kabras and gives the Cahill siblings enough time to escape. One False Note The Kabras capture Amy and Dan on their yacht and try to get their lead. When they realize that the Cahills do not have the lead with them, the Kabras dump the Cahill siblings. They next appear holding Dan and Amy hostage. Ian plays a certain piece composed by Mozart thinking that it will lead them to the clue since they found out that Amy and Dan looked it up on the Internet. The piece that the Kabras got was different from the genuine one that the Cahills got. One note contains a booby trap. The piano where Ian played the piece exploded because of the booby trap, and the Kabras got knocked out. The Sword Thief Ian suggests he and his sister, Natalie, form an alliance with Amy, Dan, and Alistair Oh. They accept, and the five work together, tracing the clues to a man named Hideyoshi. Throughout the alliance, Ian and Amy appear to be falling for one another, but that ends when he and Natalie betray Amy and Dan by leaving them in a cave, after Dan falsely told them to go to Lake Tash, Kyrgyzstan, which is why they were absent from Book 4. This reference also appears in Mission 4. Afterwards, Amy has a hard time getting over Ian, and there are hints he appears to have genuine affection for her. The Black Circle Ian makes mulitple apperances in this book, including a time where he attempts to "reconcile" with Amy and Dan, only to be kicked in the shin by Amy. He also competes with the Holts and Amy and Dan (who are in alliance at this point) and loses leads to them, several times. In Too Deep Ian Kabra was on the boat when Isabel threatened to feed Amy to the sharks The Viper's Nest When Ian and Isabel are in the airport Ian says "They're asking for it, Heaven forbid they listen to the brains of the outfit..." "And that would be?" Isabel said. "Well, the sister, Amy..." "He felt a smile creeping upon his face" is what the book says, then his mother asks him about it and he says he blushes. In addition, Ian was very concerned about the green liquid he snatched from Amy and Dan in the first book. He was nervous when his mother wanted to give it to Amy and Dan. [[Into the Gauntlet|''Into the Gauntlet]] Just like the other competitors, he also gave his clues to save his loved ones. The Black Book of Buried Secrets In The Black Book of Buried Secrets it is said that Ian took over his parents' art business. With Vikram and the other major Lucian leaders in hiding, it is possible that Ian, along with his sister Natalie, may become the new leaders of the Lucian branch. 'Talents' 1. Ian is said to be as smart as a supercomputer, though lacking a bit in common sense, according to Natalie. 2. Ian is good at bribery. 3. Ian, a typical Lucian, is familiar with poisions. 4. In the tenth book, Into the Gauntlet, Ian breaks into one of his parents' rooms containing information, meaning he excels at being sneaky. 5. While breaking into his parents' information room, Ian thought up lies in case he got caught. 'Online' [[Mission 10: End Game |''Mission 10: End Game ]] Ian and Natalie have both become Madrigals. Ian has his own CliqueMe. In Mission 11 he guides you. And is also shown to have grown to be more adult and mentions various times to be with Sinead, Hamilton and Jonah. 'Cards' Ian's main card is Card 178. 'Known Clues''' In Book Three it is confirmed that Ian and Natalie have one clue: Gold. In Book One they are confirmed to be Lucians, like Benjamin Franklin so they probably know the clue is an anagram of resolution: Iron Solute In Book Five they are protecting an Lucian clue from Amy and Dan, the Holts and NRR: 1 gram melted Amber. They failed at this, however. Images ian phone.jpeg|Ian with his phone ian again.jpeg|Ian Kabra ian again and again.jpeg|Ian Kabra lucian ian.jpeg|Ian Kabra ian and natalie.jpeg|Ian Kabra with Natalie Kabra Category:Vespers Category:Madrigal Category:Kabra Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Black Circle Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Viper's Nest Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Multiples Category:Mission 8 Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:Madrigal Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:Major Characters Category:Children Category:Mission 10 Category:Vespers Category:Vespers Rising Category:Mission 11 Category:Leaders Category:Lucian